Happily ever after?
by EX-SOLDIER007
Summary: set after ff7:advent children, Cloud and Tifa are now married, and ready to start a new, safe life, away from danger and fighting. But what happens if someone is planning to bring sephiroth back, again? this is my first fanfiction. please R&R. thank you!
1. Marrige, and a shock

**Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction. Firstly, I need to say that I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story, they are owned by Square-Enix.**

**I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please R&R so I know where to improve. I accept suggestions on where you think the story should go next, as I'm not to sure myself yet! Lol!**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The words echoed through Tifa's mind as Cloud leaned over and kissed her. The newly pronounced Tifa Strife.

She couldn't believe it. They were finally married. After all these years, were finally together. Tifa smiled at Cloud.

A round of applause erupted from the quaint local church. This was their day, which was full of hopes and possibilities that laid ahead of them in their new life together.

**3 months later**

_Ring ring._

Tifa, now happily married for 3 months, was busy cleaning her bar. It was 8 AM, and the bar looked empty and dark, with empty glasses and crumbs of nuts scattered around numerous tables.

Tifa put down the damp cloth she had been using and wiped her soft hands on her silk black skirt. She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes, and then hurried to get the phone.

"Hello. Strife delivery service, you name it we ship it-"

"Tifa. It's me"

"Hey Yuffie. How've you been?"

"Not too good, there have been some thieves in Wutai. They stole a ton of material and weapons. Were searching for the thieves."

"You've been stolen from?" chuckled Tifa, as she picked up the cloth again to wipe the tables.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, I just wanted to check up on you and see how married life is. How's your new life, we've all missed you helping us fight the bad guys."

"I've missed it too, but it was the right thing to do. Me and Cloud need a fresh start. Well, I better get back to cleaning the bar. It been great catching up Yuffie, say hi to everyone and don't be a stranger. Bye."

"See you later."

Tifa hung up the Phone and took a moment to look at the dark, cold bar.

_Is this really what I want? A normal life?_ Thought Tifa.

She shook her head and dismissed that thought and went back to cleaning the dirty tables.

**Later, at night…**

A rustling sound form outside the window awakened Tifa from her deep slumber. She hadn't noticed Cloud get out of bed and leave just after midnight.

Tifa stared at the alarm. It read 00:35.

"Cloud, where are you?" Tifa cried out in confusion.

No answer.

She called again.

Still no answer.

Tifa sighed. She sleepily got out of bed, and stumbled out of the room.

"Cloud, where are you?" Tifa repeated again.

As she walked down the stairs towards her bar, her eyes met a picture hanging on the wall. The picture of their wedding day. Tifa, cloud and the rest of the gang were there. Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Cat Sith, Red XIII and Cid. They all looked so happy, the gang all together. She hadn't seen any of them since that day.

Tifa recalled the promise that Cloud had made her that day. The promise that stated that their life would be safer from now on, away from all the fighting and death.

_But life is so boring now, compared to what we did back then,_ thought Tifa.

As Tifa reached the bottom of the stairs; she heard voices from round the corner in the bar. She pressed her ear against the cold wall, which sent a shiver through her spine, to hear what the strangers were saying.

Suddenly she made out their voices. It was Cloud and Vincent Valentine.

_Why didn't cloud answer my calls if he was down here all along? And what's Vincent doing here?_ Pondered Tifa.

Tifa then made out a word she thought they had both put behind them forever… Sephiroth.

"He can't be coming back, can he?" asked Cloud, studying the mysterious Vincent's face.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but apparently professor Hojo had a son, and that son, Hojo Jr. is now 23. He has Jenova's head and is planning to finish what his father started and bring Sephiroth back."

Clouds usually bright and cheerful face was now looking very pale and gob smacked at what he had just heard.

On the other side of the wall, Tifa's head was spinning with thoughts.

_Sephiroth can come back. Not now. Not when we've just settled down. He WONT come back._

Tifa walked into the dark bar, and coughed loudly to get the two men's attention.

"So," asked Tifa, when are we leaving to find this Hojo Jr?"


	2. A few calls

I have finally done chapter 2. ive had a lot to do and havent been working on my story much, but chapter 3 should be up soon.

diclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or places, the are owned by square-enix.

* * *

"_It's been great catching up Yuffie, say hi to everyone and don't be a stranger. Bye."_

"_Bye!"_

Yuffie closed her mobile and placed it in her pocket.

_Why didn't I tell Tifa about hojo Jr? I just couldn't. She sounded so happy that I just couldn't bring myself to put her down. Oh well, hopefully we can find a way to stop him without involving Cloud or Tifa._

Yuffie stepped out of the building, and covered her eyes from the sunlight shining down on her. It was a beautiful day.

Wutai looked amazing at this time of the year. The leaves were just starting to bloom and the birds were always chirping.

But Yuffie couldn't sit around and admire the view. There was work to be done. She was meeting Vincent Valentine in a minute to hunt down the thief.

With that, she strolled across the bridge and headed to the square, where Vincent was impatiently waiting for her.

"Hey Yuffie, Ready to track down that thief?" asked Vincent.

"You betcha! So, have you got any leads on who you think it is?"

"Yes, I was gathering information last night, and I think its Hojo Jr. I found out, with some persuasion, that Hojo needs items that were linked to, or even just touched by Aeries. He is planning to make a special type of materia that can bring back the dead out of it. They're going after Cloud. When is he getting here?"

"Well, that's the thing. I couldn't tell Tifa earlier, she seemed so happy that nothing bad was happening. Sorry."

Vincent sighed. This meant that he was now going to have to travel to Edge and get Cloud and Tifa, as the situation is now getting quite confusion.

_Better to tell them in person,_ though Vincent.

"Ok then, let's go get Cloud and Tifa and bring them back here. You round up the rest of the gang and tell them to meet me at Edge at 12PM tonight. That should be enough time for everyone to get there."

"Got it. See you then. I'm so psyched that we can go and see Tifa and Cloud. I've really missed them!" Yuffie shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.

_Better start making some calls then,_ thought Yuffie, and took her mobile phone out of her pocket and started dialling Barrets number…


End file.
